


[M4F] The Innocent Card

by aliceiea



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Breast Fondling, Creampie, DONT GET CAUGHT, Dirty Talk, F/M, bfe, blowjob, fucking against a tree, outside, playful, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] [Script Offer] The Innocent Card [BFE] [Outside] [Don’t Get Caught] [Playful] a little [Teasing] [Breast Fondling] [Dirty Talk] [Blowjob] [Fucking Against a Tree] [Creampie]Your girlfriend takes you on a mini-adventure to go watch the sunset from her favorite bench in the park. Once you get there, you realize that you're the only ones around."You can play the innocent card all you want, but I know that this turns you on. The thought of me touching you like this out in the open, where anybody could catch us…"
Kudos: 2





	[M4F] The Innocent Card

Come on, let’s go! If we want to get there in time to see the sunset, then you’re going to have to pick up the pace! 

[laugh] Hey, woah, you don’t get to complain. You’re the one who dragged me out here, baby. And, if I recall correctly, you’re also the one who wanted to see the sunset from this spot specifically. Soooo… come on!

There we go, that’s more like it! We’re only a few minutes out, so it shouldn’t be too much longer. 

[short pause, opt. walking and/or nature sounds]

You know, I’m glad we decided to do this. Even if it’s just a short walk to watch the sunset together, I’m happy we get to spend some time together.

The fresh air, the birds... whatever that thing is. It’s a welcomed break from our busy schedule. 

And it’s all the more fun spent with you. 

We’ll make it in time, don’t worry! I can see our spot in the clearing from here. Plus, the sun only just started setting.

I think we’ll get lucky tonight and be the only ones up there. I haven’t anyone else on this trail yet. 

[short pause, opt. walking and/or nature sounds]

Well, it looks like this hillside bench is all ours tonight. I don’t see any other people around.

We even get a nice tree to add to our experience.

Want to go sit down?

[you sit down together]

Just in time...

Yeah, it is pretty. There’s something out here that’s prettier, though. 

Hah, well, that’s not what I was going to say, but you do have a fair point, that rock is very nice.

I meant  _ you,  _ you look very pretty, and I’m happy we could spend this time together. [kiss]

[laugh] Don’t be ridiculous, that branch in your hair completes the look! 

My pretty girl...

[kiss] Mmm, you feel good. Against my lips, I mean. 

[kiss] I always forget how soft your lips feel. 

Mmm, and how nice your hair smells.

[whispered] You know, I didn’t want to say anything earlier, but I can see your nipples poking through your shirt. 

[you start fondling her through the shirt]

They feel so good in my hands, baby. I love your body.

Mmm, you want to know something else?

[whispered] I’m hard for you. Rock. fucking. hard. 

Hah, and I’d counterargue that it’s not inappropriate to say if no one can hear us, and I don’t see anyone else around. 

[kiss] I want you. 

I want my lips all over your body, kissing every inch of your skin. I want to feel you around my fingers, my tongue, my  _ cock. _

I can’t help it, baby, you just look so fucking good. 

Give me your hand. 

[you place her hand on your crotch]

Feel how fucking hard I am for you? 

All for you, baby.

What if I pinched your nipples through your shirt, hm? 

Mmm, that got a reaction out of you. It felt good, didn’t it? 

Lift up your shirt. Come on, baby, you don’t even have to take it off all the way. I just want to feel you in my hands.

[she lifts up her shirt]

Perfect…

Mmm, that was a cute little noise. Maybe I should do it again, then…

Fuck, I like that. I like that a lot. 

Any chance I can convince you to take the shirt all the way off?

Well, if you don’t want to take off your shirt, then I’ll take off mine.

[take off shirt] 

Well, what do you think? I know you like my body. 

I  _ want  _ to get you all hot and bother, baby. That is very much my goal.

Come on, baby, suck my cock. It’ll be fun, I promise. 

[laugh] You can play the innocent card all you want, but I know that this turns you on. 

The thought of me touching you like this out in the open, where anybody could catch us… 

It turns me on, too. So come on, get on your knees for me.

[take pants off, opt. blowjob sfx]

There you go. 

The view tonight just keeps getting better and better… 

Mmm, fuck, just like that. 

[blowjob sfx pause]

What? 

Oh, here, you can kneel on my jacket. That might be a bit more comfortable.

Good? 

[blowjob sfx cont.] 

Mmm, good.

You’re fucking magic with that tongue.

Oh, yes, fuck…

That’s it, baby.

[laugh] I’m keeping an eye out, don’t worry.

I’d notice if someone started to creep up on us.

Just… keep doing what you’re doing.

Mhm, perfect. 

Fuck, baby, fuck…

I’m going to make you feel so good after this.

  
Go faster, just a little bit.

Up and down… that’s a good rhythm. 

I love how your hair feels in my hands. 

It’s so soft, branch and all [chuckle].

Fuck yes…

Good girl. 

You’re so good at this.

I bet this is making your pussy so wet. 

Mmm, ok, that’s enough. 

[blowjob sfx stop]

Stand up, baby. 

[kiss] See, that wasn’t so scary, was it? I’ll bet that you enjoyed it, even if you’re not willing to admit it.

Oh, I think you did. I bet if my hand somehow found its way down your pants…

Mmm, just as I suspected, you’re pussy is all wet for me. I knew I was right.

You had such a cute reaction when I played with your nipples earlier, I wonder what would happen if I started to rub your clit… 

Oh, so squirmy...

That’s my girl. I know it feels goods.

We’re still alone, and plus, it would be rude of me to make you walk all the way back to the car so unsatisfied. 

Lean against the tree, baby. I want to be inside of you. 

Mmm, there you go. Let me just pull down your pants a little. 

**[sex sfx start]**

Oh, fuck. 

This is just what I needed. 

Pretty good way to end the day, don’t you think? 

My cock buried deep inside of you, knowing that anyone could catch us if we’re not careful. 

Fuck, I felt that. You squeezing my cock. 

I guess that means I was right, wasn’t I?

Come on, admit it, this does turn you on, doesn’t it? 

My dirty girl. 

You feel so fucking good around me, baby. 

So fucking good… 

I love seeing you like this, so consumed by pleasure. 

It’s getting hard to think, isn’t it? 

That’s ok, you don’t have to think.

All you need to do for me is feel good and enjoy the pleasure.

And yes, I’m still keeping an eye out, so don’t worry…

Mmm…

Such a tight little pussy.

I can feel you squeezing…

So good...

Are you getting close?

Fuck, that’s hot. 

I want you to cum for me, all over my cock. 

Do it, baby. Cum for me.

Oh, fuck, that’s it. 

Let it out.

Oh fuck, you get so tight when you cum…

I’m-I’m close.

I’m going to cum for you, baby. Fill your tight little pussy up…

Oh, fuck, I’m cumming… 

**[sex sfx stop]**

Fuck, you were good.

See, I told you it would be fun.

Mmm, turn around, baby. Look at me.

[kiss] There you go. 

Did you have fun?

[kiss] Good, I’m glad. 

Not to be that person, but I knew you would. 

Because I know pretty much everything about you at this point. You don’t have to be shy about these kinds of things, you know. 

It’s ok, baby, I’m only teasing you. [kiss]

Ready to go? We should probably start heading back before it gets too dark. Plus, now we have some cleanup to do. 

[kiss] Ok, let’s go.


End file.
